The curvier the better
by CauseUWantTo
Summary: Both Bella and Edward crave for the same thing, more curves in her already curvy body. For them the curvier is the better. / Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Twilight. AT ALL.**

**xxx**

Bella sat on her little office, next to his boss' bigger one. In her twenty two years she had never seen such a handsome before the day she met Edward Cullen. All man, lean and standing tall at 6'4", copper hair contrasting with a set of piercing green eyes and sharp bones making his face look divine. Edward Cullen was sex on legs, or so she thought. He was a little older than her… like thirteen years older, but he was still someone she found herself dreaming of. And the things she dreamt about were something that scared her.

Bella's relationship with her body was slightly peculiar. It was something she had to fight. What she desired was wrong, something people would talk about, something people wouldn't understand. So instead of following what her body, mind and heart and private parts asked for her to do, she did what any other twenty two year old young woman would do. And that's what had brought her to thinking of all these things right now. Here, sitting having a not so tasty looking salad in her launch time she couldn't help but think how different things would be if she was brave enough to do what she wanted.

She saw Edward come out of his office, heading to have lunch. He always left at this time. He made a disgusted face, furrowing his brows and scrunching his nose while looking at her and later on at her lunch. Bella felt her stomach sunk. She wasn't hungry anymore. Edward would always look at her food and make that gesture, it was proof he didn't desire as much as she desire him. It was enough reason to keep her weight in check.

Once Edward was outside the office she went to the washroom and splashed some water over her face to keep the tears at bay. Thank goodness for the waterproof mascara she was using or otherwise her situation would be even more pathetic. Once she was in control of her emotions she picked her salad and shoved it in her big bag. She was a little pissed at the world, why couldn't she be free to have the figure she craved? She didn't like having to diet, specially not since she was still much curvier than most women at her 5'3" stance, she didn't like the looks when she had to eat a frigging salad, or how men always drool over stick figure women.

Bella didn't smile at Edward when he came back from his launch, she was getting tired of submitting to the world's wishes.

What she didn't know that so was he.

* * *

The fic will deal with a fetish most people won't be comfortable reading about. Gaing weight, getting curvier. That's Bella. Slightly different, eh?

I'm effin freezin' here, might as well write some sexy times ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Twilight. AT ALL.**

**x**

**x**

**xx**

"You're awfully distracted today"

Edward's voice made Bella jump. She was distracted, she was more inefficient, she had been since the salad incident. She had forgotten to send the mail to Mr. Hawkins, the elder guy from the fire hall who had trust Edward to manage his divorce. She also had thrown a glass full of cool water over the keyboard. Yes, Bella was awfully distracted indeed. Five days had passed, and she was miserable. She had seen her mother for supper the previous night and it wasn't pleasant. Bella's mother wasn't happy with her daughter's body, oh god how she wasn't. Diets, gyms, she had even gone as far as hiring a personal trainer. She could not understand why her daughter was as slender as her. The previous night, supper had been torture. Bella didn't look forward to meeting her mother again. For a long time, maybe she could wait for Christmas to have a not so lovely reunion.

"Bella?"

Oh, right.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, did you need anything?"

"Cut the crap Bella, there's nobody here but you and me, none of that Mr. Cullen nonsense. What's wrong?"

She wished she could tell him, but what she say? I wish I could eat, and never have to diet again? I wish I could eat dessert, chips and all those tasty things once in a while without thinking about gaining weight? I wish society wouldn't push me to be something I'm not? No, that wasn't happening.

"I'm okay Edward, nothing's wrong"

Oh the always useful being okay answer. She had used that so often in the past four years. Edward put his long arms over her desk, leaning in and looking into her brown eyes with so much force she felt like spilling her secrets right away. The man was a lawyer after all.

"You've been working for me for a year and a half, I've seen you sad, distraught even, before. So don't answer me that okay bullshit Bella. Don't you trust me?"

Edward wasn't playing fair. The line between employee and employer was blurred between them. Bella wasn't sure there was a line anymore. But he was friendly towards her, she also was but she desired him. Oh how she wanted to strip the man naked right there. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't find her attractive she would have done it long ago.

"I'm just stressed. Work, trying a new diet, dealing with my mother. The usual Edward, nothing to worry about"

And right there Edward's expression changed and she was afraid. He was pacing and shaking his head. What has she said?

"I can't do this anymore"

"Edward? What are you talking about? Am I fired?

Bella was shocked, incredible so.

"Fuck! Of course not!"

He looked calmer then. He put his knees on the floor and sat on his feet right in front of a confused Bella.

"I can't watch you do this anymore. I hate that stupid salad you always eat, I hate the way your clothes hide your body, I hate it Bella!"

She didn't understand, what was he talking about? The confusion was obvious on her face and he saw it.

"I want you Bella, I want you so badly. You're an incredible girl and you'll be a stunning woman in a couple of years. This older man wants you. I desire you, I crave your body and I hate it that you've lost weight in the time you've worked for me"

Bella was stunned. This gorgeous older man desired her as much as she desired him. All those looks to her and her usual lunch were because he wasn't fond of her denying her bigger body and trying to make it shrink. He had liked her before, when she was much, _much _curvier…

"I want you too"

He stood up a little and reached for her creamy face and petal lips. Ever so softly Edward kissed her lips until the passion consumed them and the office's door was closed.

* * *

We're getting there. Don't expect me to upload every single friggin day, my boyfriend is busy so I'm spending my free time writing and facetiming with my mother and little brother who's insanely happy with the new christmas tree my boyfriend go them.

I don't have an actress in mind, Bella will be much curvier than average women. What people consider fat actually. Edward will like her body, no that "I love you despite your fat" thing most fics are about. Curvy women are just as gorgeous as skinny women. Same for tall and short, and dark and frigging pale. But anyway, this fic is about 'gaining' fetish, she will gain weight and be pleased by it. Edward will be turned on by her bigger body. I won't make her extremely obesse because I believe in being healthy ya know? One of my friends, my boyfriend's brother, is into all this thing and he told me a bit about it so lets see how it goes

Okay my friends, see you in the next. I don't have a schedule so just hit the follow bottom if you feel like it. And eat chocolate bars and drink tea because winter is officially here. Glad my man drives a truck.

**T**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own twilight. at all.**

**xxx**

Bella could feel Edward's hands touching her hips, they went under her shirt into her belly, touching her waist, feeling her breasts. He was loving, but oh so passionate. His fingers left feather touches with a strength she didn't know was possible. Edward was extremely turned on, he had dreamt of this for so long. He was fucking her mouth, with passion, lust and so reverently. But He knew he hadn't wanted it to happen this way.

"Stop, beautiful girl. We need to stop"

"I don't want to… you said"

He kissed her lips as softly as he could, trying to stop his dick of hardening even more. Edward didn't want her to think of this as him regretting his words. He desired her, but Bella deserved better than a quickie at the office. He had fucked girls on washrooms, cars and even at the cinema, but Bella was special.

"I want to give you something better than a fast fuck Bella. I want to be able to taste every single moment, every single part of your body. I want to see you naked and touch, and lick, and worship every part of you"

Bella was in awe of this man. The way he felt towards her size 12 body was something she had never encountered. She had only slept with two men and the experiences had been less than satisfactory, hurting her self esteem deeply. She felt tears come to her eyes. It was ridiculous, really, but she was happy, and sexually frustrated.

"What's wrong pretty girl?"

Edward was anxious. He felt he had said too much. For someone in his thirties he was still a little bit insecure when it came to girls like Bella. Not because he thought any less of them, but because he knew society had made them more insecure, because men had led them to believe they couldn't be desired. Edward had tried to date some bigger than average girls in the past, but they all didn't give him a chance, they thought he was probably going after them because of some bet. They all thought he was too handsome. Edward thought they were extremely wrong.

"You're so wonderful… they way you speak to me. You've always been so kind but I never thought you could want me. Thank you"

She kissed him softly. Bella was grateful for this man. She was grateful because she felt like she could have a new life, with so much less pressure. She wanted to be happy.

"Thank you, Bella. For not thinking I'm being dishonest. And hey, I'm close to my fourth decade young lady, why would a pretty girl want me, eh?"

She had to giggle there. Yes, she was much younger, but he was hot and experienced. Bella had an idea.

"Did you think I didn't want you because of our age difference'?"

Edward looked away, slightly embarrassed. Yes, he had felt not so comfortable about his feelings for such a young girl. It had took him a long time to come to terms with his fetish, and then she had come into his life… she was only 20 back then. A baby.

"Maybe… you were far too young"

The phone rang and they both went back to the real world. The bubble they had been wrapped on succumbed to the sound of a phone, to the daily demands of clients.

"Want to come to my place tonight for supper?"

Edward was hopeful. He wasn't the successful lawyer then, he was a man in need.

"Sounds great"

If there was something in common between them in spite of their differences in that moment was the huge smile they both had on their faces.

* * *

My boyfriend is coming back next week, I miss him. That's probably why I'm online a Friday night. I'll stay awake until midnight so I won't feel pathetic. You go have fun. Did I tell you I have the flu? Friggin cold...

Someone can give me suggestions with sizes? Our girl is a size 12 now, for a 5'3" young lady, what do you think will be the top I should write? There's a lot of women out there with big beautiful bodies, I want to include them all. Being shorter and thinner myself is hard to have an idea of proportions.

I don't have an update schedule, I might not update in a while... or update tomorrow. Hit follow if you are liking this.

Good night beautiful ladies.

**T**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own twilight. not one sentence.**

**x**

**xx**

**xxx**

When Bella arrived at Edward's she felt as if her heart was about to jump from her chest and a run a marathon… or maybe run for his life if this was some kind of joke. She didn't want to believe that from Edward, he was a genuinely nice guy. But you never knew.

Bella had chosen a royal blue sweater that hugged her chest a little bit, without being tight, but was loose around her stomach. The colour complimented her pale complexion and the slight blush on her cheeks contrasted beautifully. She was wearing dark jeans she thought made her look more slender and a pair of boots. Bella felt rather pleased with her outfit, it was supper at his place after all, not a fancy dinner.

Edward couldn't form a coherent sentence when he opened the door. So used to her professional attire he was stunned. She was by far the prettiest and hottest girl he had ever seen. Bella held a mixture of sensuality and innocence that made him want to forget supper, talking and jump into more pleasurable things altogether. He smiled at her, kissed her softly and welcomed her in his home.

The place was very much the home of a bachelor, but had a homey touch that made Bella feel comfortable.

"You have a very nice house"

"Thank you, my mother helped me out to pick the decoration. I knew what I wanted but when I got those things it still felt like there was something missing. I'm not an interior designer, I'm a lawyer"

She had to giggle at that, neither was her but she was a woman. She believed women had a sense of beauty and a way of combining colours that was much different from that of men.

"Take a seat, get comfortable. I didn't want this to be awkward so we can eat in the living room and talk"

Edward smiled at her and she was grateful for the way he eased the tension. There was a difference between things at their work place and his house. She had only been at his door once to give him some papers and rush to a family reunion, and it had already felt odd back then. Mixing personal lives with work wasn't something easy to do.

When Edward came back with a tray she was seated on the sand coloured rag that lay over the wooden flood. He had brought a bottle of wine and two plates full of some mouth watering meal with the silverware and napkins.

"You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

His voice had a teasing tone but she knew he was serious. He had only seen her eat salads after all.

"No I'm not. But I don't indulge myself that frequently… most diets have you eating like a rabiit"

Edward shook his head and set their meals on the table only to go back to the kitchen and bring two glasses. He poured some wine for both of them and sat on the opposite side of the black brown table.

"About that, dieting for so long can't be healthy. I mean, depriving yourself from so many foods…"

"It's not"

Bella remembered that time when she was a size 8 much too clearly.

"When I began college I went crazy. I was the fat girl back in high school and I wanted that to change. I went into the craziest diets... eating only tomato soup or green apples. Eventually I lost a ton of weight, but I was miserable. I kept pushing myself until I went for a check up"

She drank some wine and when she raised her eyes she was met with the attentive stare of Edward.

"I had been on that kind of diets for about a year and my blood tests were a mess. My doctor almost ripped my head of when I told him about the diets. I went back to eating as I was before but gained more than what I had lost… it's a hard thing to quit doing though, the dieting."

She curled her hair in her index finger.

"I have a big skeleton, I'll never be small despite my height. I have an ass and boobs, and hips. Those never go away"

Edward took her small hand in his over the table, a soft look and so much tenderness Bella wanted to have his arms wrapped around her.

"Why would any sane man want you to get rid of those things Bella? You're gorgeous… and I most definitely enjoy those three things you just named very much"

Edward winked at her and she giggled again.

She felt happy and as she tasted the first bite of their meal she definitely felt like she had a new chance to be herself.

* * *

Bella will be a 18 top, are you happy with that? She'll probably be a 16 through most of the story though.

You're all friggin nice. Thank you!

See you in the next one beautiful ladies, hit follow if want to read more about Edward and Bella. And someone in the caribbean give me a room, or a couch to sleep on, all the snow... my poor toes will die tomorrow's morning!


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own Twilight at all.**

**xxx**

* * *

The meal was one of the most pleasurable moments Bella had had in years. Since she was 18 she had been trying too hard, following her mother's desires, trying to be someone she wasn't, studying, working... trying to be the perfect girl her mother had raised her to be. Bella wanted to be like her so called friends, thin, successful, desired, loved. Bella needed to be loved.

Charlie Swan was a busy man, working and travelling most of the time, he had little time for his family and when he did his wife Renee, would use it as much as she could. Renee was an ambitious woman who lived on appearances. An ex-model, appearance was a great deal to Renee. That's why she wanted her daughter to be like her, she had dreamt about a mini version of herself during her pregnancy, but once Bella was born and the years passed she was disappointed. Incredibly so.

"You there with me?"

Bella focused her eyes on Edward and smiled. The whole situation at the office had been bizarre, but she still felt content. They had known each other for a long time after all.

"Yeah, sorry. I got a little bit lost in my head"

Edward couldn't help but smile at Bella's apologetic smile.

"I've made dessert, or would you like some coffee?"

"Coffee's great, thanks"

The awkwardness was making the both of them feel distraught and Edward had the best idea of how to stop the awkwardness to build. In seconds he was in front of her, kissing her with all he had.

Bella whimpered in Edward's mouth and when she felt his arousal an oddly sounds she recognized as a moan escaped her lips. She had never been so turned in her life.

Both Edward and Bella began seeking for friction, the sexual tension about to explode. Both knew this wasn't sex on the first date, or a one night stand. This was them, Bella and Edward, who had known each other for two years and had desired the other for just as long.

"Bedroom"

Bella's command surprised Edward, but he was glad to comply.

* * *

I was away for the holidays, forgive me. Updating while my man is in the shower and eating Christmas cookies.

Merry Christmas ladies!

Chapter 6 is already written, don't get too comfy over there.

T.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie owns Twilight, if I did Bella would weight a few more pounds.**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Once the clothes began to fall from their bodies Bella felt insecure. Edward's hands, though loving and softly desperate felt right, made her think of her mother's hand grabbing her love handles, of her past two lovers avoiding her meatiest places. It made her think of how shameful her body actually was. There was a difference between touching under clothing, without seeing, and actually looking at someone's naked body. And she was about to cross it.

Bella was utterly scared and she had to admit she felt insecure too. Would he still want her once he had seen her naked? She didn't think so.

"Stop, please… stop."

Edward froze and looked into Bella's eyes, trying to find what he had done wrong. Though it felt like a rushed situation at first he thought this sexual tension they had been having for so long wasn't anything but rushed after all. He was scared he had ruined it all with this beautiful girl. He was far from perfect and to him, Bella was a goddess, the only real woman he could ever dream of, love, have, and worship. Even if to him, she was in fact, still a girl.

They sat on Edward's king sized bed, looking at the slightly discoloured rug at their feet. None of them talking.

It was Bella's turn to talk, she thought.

"I'm sorry if I just began it all…" she trailed off. She had never attempted to talk about sex with anyone. She had been taught, she had been fucked, but no one had ever addressed the matter with accurate words. "I thought I was ready, I really want you… you've seen that twice, but Edward, I'm just not… the way I see…"

Bella's rambling was interrupted by soft lips upon her own and then a long finger keeping her own lips from separating.

"I understand. You just cannot change the way you see yourself overnight and I don't expect you to." Bella smiled at him, grateful and a tad overwhelmed. "I'll wait for you, because you're worth it and because I plan on making you feel desired and beautiful every single day if you let me."

A tear fell from Bella's cheek, she wasn't usually an over-emotional person but he was touching deep into her soul.

"How can you be sure you'll still want me once the clothes I'm wearing are off?" She had to know. Bella had feeling for him, but as pretty as his words sounded she had been let down in the past, she had just been fucked out of curiosity.

"Because baby, if your body is an ounce of what I see daily or can feel with my own hands then trust me, I'll be wanting you so much working at the same place is going to be hard." Edward winked at that, the pun obvious and they both laughed. The awkwardness suddenly gone.

* * *

My laptop is broken :( I'm using my boyfriend's now since he's away. Someone can tell me how to delete cookies and chache and all those internet thing that will get me in trouble? hehe.

Forgive my mistakes on the chapter and the delay please.

Big girls, you ARE beautiful

**T.**


	7. Chapter 7

They had supper together a few more nights, and also shared lunch which meant by the end of the week Bella had eaten better than she had for the past two years. She felt happier, less grumpy and even less depressed. This beautiful man was making her smile a lot more too. Edward was kind, funny, sexy and she soon found out he was also a tad insecure himself. After all, he was older than her.

The fact that this gorgeous creature was insecure made Bella' heart ache. She could not, for the love of all that was holy, understand how Edward, of all people, felt insecure about his body. He showed her though. Being braver than she had been, he took his shirt off and showed her his torso. He didn't have abs, or iron strong pectorals or any other of the super male drooling material young women liked this day. Edward was pale, lean and strong in a natural way, with a broad and strong looking back and defined arms; but nothing over the top. He was built nicely, and the fact that he was so naturally handsome, so real, made Bella fall a little more for him.

Edward felt Bella kissed his exposed torso with reverence. Each mole, each freckle… she made him feel cherished and he was incredibly happy for it. He knew his face was model material but he wasn't so sure of his body, not after he turned thirty anyway and he was halfway to his forties. He was also glad Bella seemed to be enjoying being free. He was spoiling her with tasty treats and even though his desire wasn't to get her extremely fat as he knew some men and women preferred, he was content with having a plump girl in his arms. To touch softness and love each curve of a female body he couldn't wait to see flourish.

Bella felt like the matter was something they necessarily didn't have to discuss. She knew he liked her no matter what and even though he hadn't said the words his face when he saw her eat gave everything away. She knew he liked her, truly liked her, and that he probably would've liked her more before she had lost the weight long ago. She only had to wait for her insecurities to disintegrate under this man's loving touch and as Edward's mouth touched her and his hand grabbed her fleshy side she knew it was going to happen fast.

* * *

Boyfriend is napping after supper. hehe

**T.**


	8. Chapter 8

After two weeks of kissing, touching, working, sleeping and specially eating Bella was faced with the fact that she needed to buy new clothes. How she had managed to put weight on so quickly she though she knew.

The first reason was her slow metabolism, after such a long time dieting it was now really slow, absorbing nutrients like crazy. Especially fat and she ate such an incredible amount of fattening things lately. And this brought her to reason number two.

Edward.

Edward had been all smiles, bringing cakes and all sorts of sweet things to work, cooking the best meals and just… feeding her. Good. He seemed pleased with her and with himself after each meal and usually a hot session of grinding and kissing would follow.

Bella knew she wanted more, she had taken her shirt of and Edward had been so eager to touch her and kiss every inch of her she couldn't help but let some tears fall.

"Where's that pretty head of yours, eh? I've been talking to you for the past five minutes."

Bella blushed. She was the one making supper this time and as usual she had gotten lost in her own thought. She felt Edward's lips on her neck.

"Just thinking…"

He sucked behind her ear.

"Supper will be ready soon… ungh god…"

Bella couldn't wait anymore. She had waited too long, she craved his body. Turning the stove off she attacked his lips.

"I'm ready"

Feeling the pale skin of his tall body rise with those words Edward guided Bella to his room. And once they were both naked he just admired her. She looked so much better, she was rounder than the first time he had felt her body at the office, her breasts were bigger and her hips wider. The curve of her stomach a tad bit more pronounced.

Bella was a goddess and he couldn't wait to show her.

* * *

Isn't he charming?

I'll try to post soon lovely ladies.

**T.**


End file.
